fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Installation Guide
center|500px MULTIPLAYER ONLY MOD, IT WILL CRASH IF YOU TRY TO PLAY SP/COOP! For Windows Vista/7/8 it's highly recommended to not install Battlefield 1942 on your system volume (where your operating system is installed) to reduce the chance of crashes. Follow the instructions depending on the version of BF1942 Origin or B) CD you own. Battlefield 1942 Free4Play via EA Origin NOTE!: FHSW Europe Commmunity offers you a FHSW server where you can play using either the CD version (1.61b) or EA Origin version (1.612). The only difference is that the server might be greyed out in the ingame server browser. This is normal so you don't need to be worried. 1. ''Get Battlefield 1942 here: '' * http://www.bf1942f2p.com 2. Download and install the Forgotten Hope 0.7 mod * FH 0.7 (2000 MB) MIRROR #1 MIRROR #2 3. Download and install the FH Fan-Mappack #6 *Note: If you downloaded a compressed package instead of the installer, then you need to manually extract all these maps to ...\EA GAMES\Battlefield 1942\Mods\'FH'\Archives\bf1942\levels * Fan Mappack #6 (506 MB) MIRROR #1 MIRROR #2 4. Download and install Part 1 and 2 of Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon mod * Part 1 (1910 MB) Part 2 (1930 MB) * Note #1: Firstly delete your old installation of FHSW by simply deleting the FHSW folder from ../EA Games/Battlefield 1942/Mods/ * Note #2: There is a Windows 7 and widescreen fix included in this installer, make sure you run FHSW with admin rights and without any compatibility mode on. 5. Download and install Patch 0.61 of Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon * Patch 0.61 (1300 MB) 6. Download and install FHSW Mappack 1 (required to play on FHSW-Europe server) * Download and run this installer. * zip-archive: Or unzip the file and put the maps (file ending .rfa) in your levels folder ..\Battlefield 1942\Mods\FHSW\Archives\bf1942\levels\ 7. Optional: Install the Sound and Texture Pack (S&T Pack) * This pack isn't necessary to be able to play but recommended because it adds better sounds and historical textures to your game. The installation is a bit more difficult though. :# Download the latest S&T Pack here :# Unzip the S&T Pack - you should see two folders: STFHSW & FHSW :# Put the STFHSW folder into your Battlefield 1942 mods folder: ../Origin Games/Battlefield 1942/Mods/ :# Open the FHSW folder (from S&T Pack) and put the init.con from there into ../Origin Games/Battlefield 1942/Mods/FHSW/ and overwrite the old init.con. Battlefield 1942 CD version 1. Install the Battlefield 1942 with the latest patches and fixes: * Patch 1.6 (268 MB) MIRROR #1 * Patch 1.6 to 1.61b (6 MB) MIRROR #1 * The GameSpy service has been closed. That means your game built-in server browser is not working anymore what causes your game to freeze. To fix it, just apply this very simple patch provided by the Team-Simple. In case of patching failure, use this alternative patch installer. 2. Download and install Forgotten Hope 0.7 * FH 0.7 (2000 MB) MIRROR #1 MIRROR #2 3. Download and install FH Fan-Mappack #6 *Note: If you downloaded a compressed package instead of the installer, then you need to manually extract all these maps to ...\EA GAMES\Battlefield 1942\Mods\'FH'\Archives\bf1942\levels Fan Mappack #6 (506 MB) MIRROR #1 MIRROR #2 4. Download and install Part 1 and 2 of Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon mod * Part 1 (1910 MB) Part 2 (1930 MB) * Note #1: Firstly delete your old installation of FHSW by simply deleting the FHSW folder from ../EA Games/Battlefield 1942/Mods/ * Note #2: There is a Windows 7 and widescreen fix included in this installer, make sure you run FHSW with admin rights and without any compatibility mode on. 5. Download and install Patch 0.61 of Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon * Patch 0.61 (1300 MB) 6. Download and install FHSW Mappack 1 (required to play on FHSW-Europe server) * Download and run this installer. * zip-archive: Or unzip the file and put the maps (file ending .rfa) in your levels folder ..\Battlefield 1942\Mods\FHSW\Archives\bf1942\levels\ 7. Optional: Install the Sound and Texture Pack (S&T Pack) * This pack isn't necessary to be able to play but recommended because it adds better sounds and historical textures to your game. The installation is a bit more difficult though. :# Download the latest S&T Pack here :# Unzip the S&T Pack - you should see two folders: STFHSW & FHSW :# Put the STFHSW folder into your Battlefield 1942 mods folder: ../Origin Games/Battlefield 1942/Mods/ :# Open the FHSW folder (from S&T Pack) and put the init.con from there into ../Origin Games/Battlefield 1942/Mods/FHSW/ and overwrite the old init.con. Category:Tutorials